Color gamut is an important feature of color printing and imaging systems. It is a measure of the range of colors that can be produced using a given combination of colorants. It is desirable for the color gamut to be as large as possible. The color gamut of the imaging system is controlled primarily by the absorption characteristics of the set of colorants used to produce the image. Silver halide imaging systems typically employ three colorants, typically including cyan, magenta, and yellow in the conventional subtractive imaging system.
The ability to produce an image containing any particular color is limited by the color gamut of the system and materials used to produce the image. Thus, the range of colors available for image reproduction is limited by the color gamut that the system and materials can produce.
Color gamut is often thought to be maximized by the use of so-called "block dyes". In The Reproduction of Colour 4th ed., R. W. G. Hunt, pp 135-144, it has been suggested that the optimum gamut could be obtained with a subtractive three-color system using three theoretical block dyes where the blocks are separated at approximately 490 nm and 580 nm. This proposal is interesting but cannot be implemented for various reasons. In particular, there are no real organic based couplers which produce dyes corresponding to the proposed block dyes.
Variations in the block dye concept are advanced by Clarkson, M., E., and Vickerstaff, T., in "Brightness and Hue of Present-Day Dyes in Relation to Colour Photography," Photo. J. 88b, 26 (1948). Three example spectral shapes are given by Clarkson and Vickerstaff: Block, Trapezoidal, and Triangular. The authors conclude, contrary to the teachings of Hunt, that trapezoidal absorption spectra may be preferred to a vertical sided block dye. Again, dyes having these trapezoidal spectra shapes are theoretical and are not available in practice.
Both commercially available dyes and theoretical dyes were investigated in "The Color Gamut Obtainable by the Combination of Subtractive Color Dyes. Optimum Absorption Bands as Defined by Nonlinear Optimization Technique," J. Imaging Science, 30, 9-12. The author, N. Ohta, deals with the subject of real colorants and notes that the existing curve for a typical cyan dye, as shown in the publication, is the optimum absorption curve for cyan dyes from a gamut standpoint.
McInerney, et al, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,679,139; 5,679,140; 5,679,141; and 5,679,142 teach the shape of preferred subtractive dye absorption shapes for use in four color, C,M,Y,K based ink-jet prints.
McInerney, et al, in EP 0825,488 teaches the shape of preferred subtractive cyan dye absorption shape for use in silver halide based color prints.
Kitchin, et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,745, teach the preparation of a photographic element for preparing half-tone color proofs comprising four separate imaging layers capable of producing cyan, magenta, yellow and black images.
Powers, et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,378, teach an imaging process for the preparation of color half-tone images that contain cyan, magenta, yellow and, black images. The use of the black dye does little to improve the gamut of color reproduction.
Haraga, et al, in EP 0915374A1, teach a method for improving image clarity by mixing `invisible` information in the original scene with a color print and reproducing it as an infrared dye, magenta dye or as a mixture of cyan magenta and yellow dyes to achieve improved color tone and realism. The addition of the resulting infrared, magenta, or black dye does little to improve the gamut.
In spite of the foregoing teachings relative to color gamut, the coupler sets which have been employed in silver halide color imaging have not provided the range of gamut desired for modern digital imaging; especially for so-called `spot colors`, or `HiFi colors`.
It is therefore a problem to be solved by providing a coupler set which provides an increase in color gamut compared to coupler sets comprised of cyan, magenta and yellow dye forming couplers by further incorporating red dye and blue dye forming couplers.